extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Naimans
General Information Tengri Syncretic Faith: Nestorian |tech_group = Eastern Nomadic (until 750) Nomadic (since 750) |government = Steppe Nomads|rank = Kingdom|tag = NAI|capital = Kherlen (717) (848-1125) Tsetserleg (2892) (1125-1203) |culture = Khalkha (Mongol)|development = Start: 69}} are a - Tengri-Nestorian Khalkha steppe nomad located in the South Zungaria and North Zungaria areas of the Central Asia region, and Kobdo, Turpan-Kumul, Uliastai and Outer Mongolia areas of the Mongolia region, all in the Tartary subcontinent of the Asia continent; rising during the 'Charlemagne' era. Emerging, with cores, from the - Tengri-Vajrayana ' land at the start of the year 848, the horde will border Tengri countries ( west, northwest, north, northeast, east and southeast) and - Tengri-Vajrayana countries ( south). The horde will lose its cores and be annexed by the Tengri horde at the start of the year 1203, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: , Decisions Convert to Manichaeism * Requirement(s): ** Religion is: *** Pagan ( Animist or Shamanist) *** Hellenistic ( Hellenic, Zamolxist, Nabataean or Druidist) *** American Pagan ( Totemist, Mayan, South American, Nahuatl and Inti) *** Germanic Pagan ( Germanic and Norse) *** East European Pagan ( Suomenusko, Romuva and Slavic) *** Eastern ( Tengri) *** African Pagan ( Fetishist and Egyptian) *** Mesopotamian ( Ashurist and South Arabian) ** Any core province is Manichaean ** One of the following must be true: *** Is free or a tributary *** Overlord is Manichaean ** Is not at war ** Stability at least 1 * Effect(s): ** Manichaean becomes the new state-religion of the country ** Lose 4 Stability ** Gain 'Recent Conversion' for 5 years *** +2.00 National Unrest *** +20.0% Stability Cost Modifier Convert to Nestorianism * Requirement(s): ** Religion is: *** Pagan ( Animist or Shamanist) *** Hellenistic ( Hellenic, Zamolxist, Nabataean or Druidist) *** American Pagan ( Totemist, Mayan, South American, Nahuatl and Inti) *** Germanic Pagan ( Germanic and Norse) *** East European Pagan ( Suomenusko, Romuva and Slavic) *** Eastern ( Tengri) *** African Pagan ( Fetishist and Egyptian) *** Mesopotamian ( Ashurist and South Arabian) ** Any core province is Nestorian ** One of the following must be true: *** Is free or a tributary *** Overlord is Nestorian ** Is not at war ** Stability at least 1 * Effect(s): ** Nestorian becomes the new state-religion of the country ** Lose 4 Stability ** Gain 'Recent Conversion' for 5 years *** +2.00 National Unrest *** +20.0% Stability Cost Modifier Reform Great Yuan * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: , , , or ** Culture Group is Mongol ** The Primary Culture is not Khitan ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not at war ** Stability at least 2 ** Own core province(s): Kaifen (688), Xilin Gol (723), Beezin (1816), Kharkhorum (2891), Xuanhua (696) and Xiangyang (2490) ** All Mongol, Chahar, Khalkha, Oirat and Uyghur Primary Culture provinces must be ruled by the country or not-tributary vassals ** If the "Mandate of Heaven" DLC is present then: *** Is the Emperor of China *** If DLC not present: **** Government Rank must be Empire * Effect(s): ** Beezin (1816): *** Gain 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower *** Renamed to "Khanbaliq" *** Becomes the Capital ** Xilin Gol (723): *** Renamed to "Xanadu" ** Shenandoah (2136): *** Renamed to "Zhongdu" ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Gain a permanent claim on Subcontinent(s): China ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Manchuria, Mongolia, and Tibet ** Gain 20 Prestige ** Can embrace Great Yuan Ideas and Traditions Horde Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Aggressive Expansion Impact ** -5 Years of Separatism * Ambition: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier * Ideas: ** The Life of a Steppe Warrior: *** -20.0% Land Attrition ** Traditions of the Great Khan: *** +20.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** Horse Supplies: *** -5.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** Steppe Leaders: *** +1.00 Land Leader Shock ** The Tradition of Conquest: *** -25.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Logistics of the Khan: *** +20.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** The Glory of Conquest: *** +25.0% National Manpower Modifier Category:Countries Category:Tengri countries Category:Mongol countries Category:Nestorian countries Category:Charlemagne Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Khalkha countries Category:Eastern Nomadic (Tech) Category:Nomadic (tech) Category:Steppe Nomads Category:Kingdom (Rank)